


He Always Knew

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Hubert always knew Ferdinand was way out of his league. Yet Ferdinand still chose him. Now, though, it seemed as if someone else had begun to steal his sun away... He always knew it would end this way... But it didn't mean the betrayal hurt any less.Or maybe he was mistaken.





	He Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for "Misunderstanding" for bad things happen bingo! 
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone at like 2am. XD When the urge to write hits, you take it.

Hubert always knew Ferdinand was far too good for him. The man was like the sun. Bright, blinding… dangerous if one was not careful. His personality practically radiated warmth and happiness despite all that had happened. Then there was him. Dark, sinister… often mistaken for a rat bearing the plague. Not that he blamed those who thought of him in such a way. Yet, Ferdinand had chosen him, for some goddess forsaken reason. The man seemed to have not a worry in the world about the things Hubert had done or the things he had said. Even the less than vague threats when they were younger did not deter Ferdinand from stating his love for Hubert with great frequency and in the most dramatic of ways. From lavish dinner and opera dates to something as simple as making him a cup of coffee in the mornings… he always made sure that Hubert knew of his love. Hubert was never as good with this kind of thing, but he tried his best. Most of his affection came in the form of simple phrases and small gifts, though it never felt like enough comparatively speaking. Yes, Hubert was well aware that Ferdinand was in a league far above his own.

So maybe he should have seen this coming. 

It started small, waking up to find that Ferdinand was already gone for the day and no smell of coffee in the room. Surely he was just busy, Hubert had thought. No cause for concern. So he said nothing. After about three days, Ferdinand started coming back late as well, citing that he was simply taking care of work. The love-drunk fool he was, Hubert said nothing. That soon became avoiding him during the day, using Caspar, Dorothea, even Edelgard to cover his track. That he almost didn’t notice, except Caspar slipped up and nearly said something about Ferdinand meeting someone and his heart sank. Pain and jealousy had started to eat away at him. Could it be true? Had Ferdinand found someone else? Did he finally see how much better he could do? The questions twisted his stomach in knots…. But still he said nothing.

It wasn’t until one day, having not been sleeping well and getting by only on coffee and spite, he caught Ferdinand out to brunch. That in itself would never have been an issue. Ferdinand was his own man, he was certainly allowed to take a meal without Hubert. And he was certainly allowed to take that meal with another… but with everything else that had been happening and seeing him with the one person he was always afraid would steal his precious sun from him… His heart broke. Seeing how Lorenz so effortlessly brought a smile to Ferdinand's face, how easily they laughed together, and that look… that loving look that Ferdinand had always gave to him and him alone… It was too much. Hubert stormed away, jaw clenched and tears pricking at his eyes. Most people were smart enough to move out of his path, except Caspar, who tried to ask what was wrong, only to get grabbed by the face and practically thrown out of the way. He made it to his quarters and slammed the door closed, sliding down against it and letting out an angry, strangled sob. He always knew this could happen. Oh yes, Hubert was very aware of how much better Ferdinand deserved…

But he never expected it to hurt this bad.  
\---

Ferdinand parted company with Lorenz after a rather enjoyable and quite productive brunch. Everything was finally in place, ready finally for something he should have done a long time ago. He just hoped that in the end Hubert might come to forgive him. He was headed back to the palace, cheerfully humming to himself as he approached the steps. There he found Caspar and Dorothea, engaged in what seemed to be a rather enthralling conversation, so he gave them a wave so as not to interrupt. However, when they stopped and gave him a worried look, he walked over closer to them, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Greetings, Caspar! Dorothea!” He started cheerfully. The two looked at each other and then back at Ferdinand, neither saying a word. It was almost as if they were hesitant to speak. “Is.. Something the matter?”

“Well…” Dorothea started, trying to find the best way to tell him about what happened. However, Caspar's hot temper beat her to it, mad all over again about it. 

“Yeah. Hubert came storming by here and when I tried to ask him what was wrong, he threw me on my ass. By my face!”

“Hubert came…” Ferdinand was trying to process what had just been said to him. “He did not give any indication of what was wrong? How long ago was this?”

“No, but I've got a guess…” Dorothea sighed, looking at the redhead with concern. “Ferdie… you know Hubie doesn’t think he's good enough for you, right?”

“Nonsense! It is I that struggles to be enough for him.” There was a loving tone to his voice and a flash of sincerity across his face. “It is why I have gone to such lengths to make sure every detail for tomorrow is absolutely perfect. It is what he deserves.”

“Yes, we know Ferdie… but I think he got the wrong idea. Weren’t you just at brunch with Lorenz?”

“Well, yes, but I…” he trailed off as the realization of what she was implying clicked in his mind. His entire demeanor changed and his time turned to panic. “I-I must go. Did you happen to see where it is he went?”

“I didn’t… but if I had to guess, he went to your shared quarters.”

“Thank you, Dorothea, for telling me… Oh I feel like a fool…” He didn’t give either of them time to respond as he went rushing off. He absolutely had to find Hubert and set things right. He only hoped that the mage would listen. 

He soon found himself staring at the door to his and Hubert's room, hesitation gripping him. He had no idea what to expect once he opened that door… Would Hubert listen? Would he had to ruin the surprise just so the man would know how much he truly meant to him? Or would everything fall apart right after he finally… He shook his head. It was now or never. Before he could talk himself out of it, he reached for the door handle, only to find the door was locked. “Hubert?”

There was a rustling just behind the door but no response.

“Hubert, please. I know you are upset with me, but it is not what you think!” He pleaded, placing his hand on the door. Yet again, he received no response. With a whimper, he laid his for head next to his hand, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “Please,” his voice crack as he began to please with him, “Please open the door and let me explain. Please!” He gasped as he her the lock click, stepping back so he would not fall as the door finally opened. Hubert was not standing there as he had expected, instead the open doorway was empty. He came in slowly, closing the door behind him as he glanced around for the minister, finding him at the desk in the corner of the room, head in his hands. 

“Well… get on with it.” It was intended to be harsh, biting, maybe a little hateful… but it only came out quiet and a little broken. It might as well have ripped Ferdinand's heart from his chest, bloody and still beating… but right now he felt that was a fate too mild for what he had done to Hubert.

“Hubert… this is all a very big misunderstanding. I-“

“What is there to misunderstand, Ferdinand??” Hubert snapped, standing up to face him. “It all seems abundantly clear to me.”

“Hubert, please, I only wanted-“

“Only wanted someone more suited to your nobility, yes? That is why you have been so secretive letting with Lorenz?? You might have done better not to try to use Caspar to cover your tracks!” Though he sounded very angry, it was more hurt than anything. He always knew this day would come… just not like this. When Ferdinand didn't respond, just staring at him in shock, Hubert took that as an admission of guilt. His voice cracked and his head dropped. “I always knew he… hmm?”

Ferdinand quietly stepped up to him, tears running down his face as he grabbed Hubert by the hand. He pulled something from his pocket and slid it on Hubert's finger, clutching his hand directly after so it could not be seen. The red head took a breath, grounding himself some so he could speak… but even still his voice wavered. “Tomorrow, we will have been together for three years. It would have been longer… but you insisted we wait until after the war because you were afraid of losing me. I-I knew then I wanted to have you at my side until the end of my days… but I never could find the right way to ask.” He paused a moment to finally meet Hubert's very stunned gaze. “I wanted to make sure it was all perfect. Every detail. But I did not want you to know what I was planning. I wanted to surprise you… and all I did was hurt you.”

“F-Ferdinand, I-“

“Please. Allow me to finish.” His voice was more steady now, but still soft. “I am so sorry to have made you think I wanted anyone else… but I hope to assure you now that that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Hubert von Vestra, it would be an honor to be by your side for the rest of my days, if you will have me.”

Hubert couldn’t do anything but stare at first as Ferdinand released his hand to reveal the ring that had been placed there. It was stunning, a custom piece no doubt, though not as flashy as he expected from such an over the top kind of man. In fact, it was quite suited to his own more subtle taste, a simply black band with three garnets embedded within. Apparently though, his lack of response did not sit well with a man who felt he was trapped in limbo.

“Hubert, please, do not torture me so. I know I have messed up… but say something. Please.” Ferdinand searched the other man's features for something, anything, to tell him what he was thinking. Finally, a soft smile crossed Hubert's face just before he pulled Ferdinand into a kiss, fingers tangling gently into nearby strands of his hair. The red head squeaked, surprised, but soon melted into it, hands coming to rest on Hubert's hips. When they parted, their foreheads pressing together, Ferdinand gave a small chuckle. “Is that a yes, perhaps?”

“Yes. I…” He trailed off, pulling back to look at Ferdinand fully. “I apologize for-“

“Say no more. It is in the past.” He gave a bright smile. That same smile that shone like the midday sun. That smile that Hubert so loved. “Even though I did not get to propose to you as I had planned…I do hope that you will still spend the day with me. It was a lot of work to arrange!”

“I wouldn’t dream of missing whatever extravagant nonsense you’ve come up this time.”

Hubert had always known Ferdinand would one day walk his own path… 

And Hubert was honored to walk it with him.


End file.
